


The Deed is Done

by PaladinAstarte



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Fierce Deity / Terminus is not a happy boi, Gen, Headcanon, Hylia gets a mention, Post-Majora's Mask, Sword Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAstarte/pseuds/PaladinAstarte
Summary: The evil was once existed inside Majora's Mask had been vanquished, Termina is now at rest and a bountiful happiness has now spread across the land. And a lone warrior watches in silence as the young Hero of Time prepares for his next journey.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & The Happy Mask Salesman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Deed is Done

"Where there are meetings, partings are sure to follow... you have a way with words, don't you old friend?" 

The Happy Mask Salesman's grin did not abate in the slightest. In fact, the affected fictitious expression morphed into one of jubilation. A genuine joy he had not experienced in years beyond counting took root in his heart. His narrow eyes looked upon a figure, a man sitting on a stone boulder surrounded by knee-high grass blades, brushes and ancient oak trees that lead to the swamp, and just beyond that the Great Deku Palace.

The man was a warrior, approximately seven feet tall where he measured in human standards. He was, however, _not_ human. Not in the slightest no matter what his physical appearance would imply. Nor was the Mask Salesman for that matter.

"The deed is done. You are freed." The Salesman observed.

The Warrior looked up, his thick pale mantle hiding the rune-carved battle plate that covered his body. "That is the inevitability of it all, I suppose. The endless match of time can be seen as a cold and cruel thing, but there is also joy in it too. There is joy in enjoying a simple drink, a fine meal, in seeing bonds being forged, families unbroken - or the simple pleasure of seeing an old friend once again."

The Warrior's face turned to the Salesman, and the latter was beaming. The joy in his heart blooming into rapture. That pale flesh, that silver-white hair, the red eyes and the painted blue patterns on the Warrior's face were all as the Salesman remembered.

He bowed low. "It gladdens my heart to see you liberated from your terrible fate, Master."

The warrior, the Fierce Deity, offered a distant smile in turn before turning his attention skyward. "This land... for the longest time, it was cursed. A place that could not move forward, nor could it die. Yet the world was not stopped either. Like a broken clock trying to tick over to the next second, but the gears would skip and it would remain in place, unable to move forwards but not moving backwards either."

"And now the clock has been mended, and time shifts forwards once again. Was that not your intentions, Master? Was that not the reason why you arranged the events to be as they were when you first bid me guide the Lad to Clocktown? To have me watch over him from affair?"

The silver-haired warrior exhaled, half amused and half exasperated, "I've long missed your companionship and your flippant comments, my friend. But do not test my limits just yet. You are well aware, I'm sure, of precisely how _loathed_ I was to resort to this method. Had my power not been bound so for eons, I wouldn't have needed to involve Hylia's... _pet_ in these affairs."

The Salesman dipped his head and bowed, "And yet you did. Your will guided him through the forests surrounding this realm. You allowed him to use a sample of your power to vanquish the evil and bring about the new dawn for Termina. Was this not your intention all along, O Fierce Deity Terminus?"

The Fierce Deity shot him a warning look, "A post-victory justification does not change the fact that I broke my own word. I swore that the trails and tribulations of the gods would _remain_ in the realm of gods when I took dominion over this realm, but to involve a mortal... to involve Hylia's..."

The Deity trailed off and leaned back, scratching his head in an oddly human gesture. His red eyes slid closed with another exhale, as if trying to excise the feelings of frustration.

"I am aware of your anxieties, Master. But this plan has born such fruitful results, and may lives have been touched - _Changed_ for the better because of that lad's efforts. Even his own spirit is considerably lighter and more at ease than when he first set foot in Termina. He still searches for his friend, but his heart is unburdened."

"For now," The Fierce Deity mused, "But Hylia's pets seldom live charmed lives. Though I can sense Mother Falore's courage within him, his life will be fraught with trial and racked by sorrow."

"There is very little that either of us can do on that count, I'm afraid." The Salesman sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Rather than comfort, the words seemed to have much the opposite affect. "Damn Hylia for mingling mortals in our affairs."

The Salesman straightened, preparing himself to defy this presence so. To knowingly invoke one who angered him so greatly and the consequences of that. "I would humbly suggest that you direct your outrage towards your other sibling, my lord. Before he had cast aside his empyrean name, was it not Demise who first involved the lesser beings in divine affairs by turning them against one another?"

The Fierce Deity looked at his companion once more, lips pressed in a thin line as something between a scowl and a pout scrunched his face. But there was no anger, and the Salesman smiled impishly even as he felt relief that he has not aggravated his master. It was a look he'd oft received when the Deity had nothing to offer by means of rebuttal. Eons, it had been since the Salesman gazed upon that amusing, almost child-like expression, but it was as familiar as his own hands.

"You are right. I cannot solely blame one without casting the same accusations at the other. And you are correct, the one who began this pathetic cycle of hatred and reincarnation was my... _brother_." The word spat out like the bitterest of poisons, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hylia simply did what she thought was right, even if I scorn her for the action... though, I suppose I should scorn and brand myself a hypocrite for resorting to the same damn thing."

"Master, I would argue that some situations, such as the one presented to us over these past generations, would be the exception rather than the rule. There is no genuine hypocrisy if this was the only option open to you." The Salesman ventured.

"It is what it is, no matter how you attempt to garnish it with pretty language. And I loathe myself for it." The Deity grumbled.

The Salesman awaited patiently for his master to gather his thoughts, to address him and make known his plans. He did not have to wait long.

"For now, we should be grateful that the shadow has abated for an age. Though Majora is gone, when one evil is vanquished another will inevitably take its place. Such is always the way in this world." The Fierce Deity hoisted himself to his feet, gentle rattling and scraps of chainmail accompanying the motion.

"Shall we off then, master?" 

"Yes we shall. Come, my old friend. There is much to do." The Warrior, the Fierce Deity, offered his hand out to his companion. 

The Happy Mask Salesman bowed once more, his form glowing shades or rippling white and pale blue-green. His body disappeared as the light shot into the Deity's hand, forming a hilt, a cross guard and the twin prongs of a sword, twisted into a helix. With the sound of metal singing as it cut through the air, the form of the Fierce Deity's blade solidified into hard metal.

Sheathing the weapon on his back, the Deity set off on his next journey, red eyes shining and face set with grim determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, or something like it, back in 2015. Unfortunately, I've long since lost the original document, that was... two laptops and three towers ago. But I've decided to attempt to remake it.
> 
> The Happy Mask Salesman is indeed the Fierce Deity Terminus' sword spirit, as Fi was to Hylia and Ghirahim was to Demise.


End file.
